


Un domingo cualquiera

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Persona Cinco [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira es un marranete, M/M, por no decir otra cosa, shuquita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: Es domingo, y Akira quiere pasarse el día en la cama sin hacer nada. Por suerte, Morgana le despierta y acaba pasándolo en buena compañía.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Persona Cinco [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Un domingo cualquiera

-¡Eh, Akira! ¡Akira! ¡Vamos, levántate pedazo de marmota!

Los chillidos de Morgana, junto al par de patitas peludas que persistentemente amasan sus mejillas, hacen que Akira finalmente abra los ojos. Bueno, intente abrirlos. Sólo es capaz de separar los párpados un par de milímetros sin que la luz de sol le resulte molesta.

-¿Qué…? - intenta decir, aunque con lo seca que tiene la garganta, su voz suena muy grave y rasposa.

-Si es que hay que ver, ¡y yo que siempre te digo que vayas pronto a la cama, para que después te me duermas! ¡Vaya derroche de domingo! - su compañero gatuno sigue riñéndole, aunque ahora por fin se ha apiadado lo bastante de él como para bajar de su pecho y sentarse al lado de la almohada.

-Qué más da, si es mi día libre… - Akira murmura, acomodándose de nuevo en su calentita cama.

-¡QUÉ TE LEVANTES!

-¡Vale, vale!

Durante el proceso de levantarse, vestirse, y ponerse mínimamente presentable, Akira por fin logra volver del mundo de los sueños. Justo antes de bajar hacia la cafetería para tomar el desayuno, mira su móvil y ve la hora; 11:45. Pues sí que ha dormido más de lo que tocaba…

Justo cuando baja el último escalón y está a punto de saludar a Sojiro, ve que hay un cliente. Supuesto cliente, mejor dicho. Yusuke está sentado en la última mesa, como de costumbre, con una taza de café delante y la cabeza girada hacia la izquierda, sus ojos totalmente perdidos en el cuadro colgado al lado de la puerta. 

Olvidándose por completo del almuerzo y de saludar a su cuidador, Akira va directo a la mesa y se sienta justo delante de Yusuke, quien tarda unos segundos en reaccionar y girarse para mirarlo.

-Akira, muy buenos días - le saluda el chico, sonriéndole levemente. 

-Ey - él sonríe también, la sonrisa de Yusuke contagiándosele - Me habría levantado antes si hubiese sabido que vendrías, lo siento…

-Ah, no te preocupes por favor - le responde negando con la cabeza - Fui yo quien vino sin avisar. Simplemente tenía ganas de ver a mi madre.

-Mmhh - contesta Akira, cogiendo la taza de Yusuke y dándole un sorbo al café. Está ya algo frío. No muy bueno, la verdad.

-No te sientas obligado a pasar el día conmigo si ya tenías algún compromiso. No quisiera molestarte…

-No tengo nada que hacer, no te preocupes. 

La verdad es que cuando le echó una ojeada al móvil para ver la hora, vió varios mensajes de gente invitándole a pasar el día con ellos, pero nadie puede competir con Yusuke. Si pudiera, pasaría cada minuto del día con él.

-¿De veras? - el joven artista responde, la pálida piel de sus mejillas tomando un ligero color rojizo - No sabes cuánto me alegro - una vez más, le ofrece a Akira una pequeña sonrisa antes de sentarse un poco más recto - La verdad es que traje el libro sobre arte contemporáneo que compré la semana pasada… ¿Te agradaría que lo mirásemos juntos?

-Claro, vamos arriba. 

Cuando llegan a la habitación, se sientan uno al lado del otro en el sofá y Yusuke rápidamente empieza a explicarle en detalle cada una de las piezas que aparecen en el libro, dedicando a cada una de ellas su tiempo. 

Al cabo de un rato, y sintiéndose algo aburrido por las complicadas explicaciones, Akira mira disimuladamente por la habitación y se da cuenta de que Morgana no está con ellos. 

Perfecto. 

Mordiéndose ligeramente el labio, y con la excusa de coger una postura más agradable en el sofá, Akira se sienta un poco más cerca de Yusuke, haciendo que sus brazos se rocen. La única reacción que obtiene es una pequeña pausa en la explicación de las diferentes formas de incorporar nuevos materiales en esculturas modernas. 

Algo decepcionado, Akira levanta la mirada para al menos poder distraerse un poco (todas estas obras no estaban mal, pero el rostro de Yusuke es mil veces más bonito). Entonces, es cuando ve que Yusuke tienes los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y sus mejillas están rojas de nuevo. Controlando la traviesa sonrisa que amenaza con escapársele, Akira se inclina un poco más hacia el cuerpo de Yusuke y alarga uno de sus brazos para señalar la página del libro.

-¿Y esta de aquí? ¿Por qué usa unos tonos tan raros?

-A-ah, veo que tienes buen ojo - Yusuke comenta, moviéndose un poco en el asiento - Verás, al inicio de la etapa de…

Obviando de nuevo la complicada explicación, Akira alza su mirada una vez más para ver qué expresión ha tomado el artista. Esta vez, las mejillas de Yusuke se han vuelto de un precioso color escarlata que resalta con su pelo azul, mientras que se mordisquea los labios levemente durante el monólogo. 

Una vez, Yusuke le dijo que el color rojo le recordaba a Akira; tan intenso, tan apasionado, con una fuerza tan poderosa que es imposible no prestarle atención. Le gustó oírlo. Cualquier tipo de halago le gustaba si salía de los labios de Yusuke, la verdad. Y ver ese color, SU color, tiñendo las facciones de Yusuke de esa forma… hace que su corazón lata descontroladamente. Como si el sonrojo de Yusuke fuera una marca, una marca de que su corazón le pertenece.

Sin poder aguantarse más, Akira pone su mano encima del muslo de Yusuke y empieza a acariciar suavemente, prestando más atención a cómo el cuerpo del artista se tensa y su cara se vuelve aún más roja, que al libro que le está enseñando.

-Ahora entiendo. Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma - comenta en un tono algo grave, acercando su rostro al de otro y mirándole por el rabillo del ojo - ¿Y qué otras obras salieron a partir de esta? - le pregunta, ahora a meros centímetros de él.

-No muchas, sinceramente. Si que hay algunas parecidas al cabo de un par de años, pero… 

Mientras retoma su charla, Akira procura dejar que su respiración roce la piel del artista a la vez que lleva su mano hacia el interior de los muslos de Yusuke y continúa acariciándole lentamente, apretando ligeramente su pierna mientras su mano sube arriba, y arriba, y arriba…

-A-akira - dice de repente Yusuke, sin poder aguantar más - T-tu mano, esto es…

-¿Mmh? ¿Pasa algo? - Akira responde sin inmutarse, haciendo que su mano pase por toda la largada de la pierna de Yusuke hasta que llega a su cintura. 

-M-me estás tocando muy cerca de… - continúa el otro con sus ojos fijados al suelo, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para controlar su vergüenza. 

-¿Si? ¿Cerca de qué? - poco a poco, Akira va incorporándose y colocándose encima de Yusuke, guiándolo lentamente para que se acueste en el sofá, a la vez que coje el libro de arte y lo coloca en el suelo con cuidado. 

-Akira… no seas malo… - murmura el artista, casi rogándole. 

-¿Malo? - pregunta con una sonora risa, ajustándose justo encima de su cuerpo - Pero si siempre te doy todo lo que quieres.

Y así, Akira finalmente acorta los pocos centímetros que los separan y junta sus labios con los de Yusuke en un dulce beso. Es lo que se merece después de que Akira jugase con él de tal manera.

Bueno, en verdad se merece más que un simple beso. Mientras fuerza su lengua dentro de la boca de Yusuke, inclinando su cabeza en un buen ángulo para profundizar el beso, su mano baja hacia la cremallera de sus pantalones y se pone manos a la obra.

**Author's Note:**

> Dudo que mucha gente se lo lea, pero tenía ganas de escribir en español, así que… yo ya me he quedado a gusto.
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
